


Some Kind of Practice

by Megane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Hand-Eye Coordination, Humour, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma’s always been known to play games in his group, but what if there was something they could all play — even bond over? Somehow it works out being a part of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Practice

         “Watch this,” Kuroo said to his other teammates.

He had a sly smirk on his face as he walked over to Kenma. He stood next to the setter, who tipped his head up.

          “Heeey, Kenma,” Kuroo's voice rolled out in a singsong. “You've played Love Live, right?”

          “I have it on my phone,” Kenma mumbled. He turned his head away. “It's okay. Haven't played it in a while.”

          “I'm sure. I'm sure. Here.”

Kuroo stepped in front of Kenma and squatted down. He placed the open electronic tablet in his friend's lap. Kenma stared at the starting main menu screen blankly. If he were a real cat, his tail would flick lazily, curiously, against the ground.

          “That samurai girl is your main?”

          “Not _my_ main,” Kuroo corrected. He pointed his thumb over towards Taketora. “That's his.”

          The wing spiker jumped up. “Oi, Kuroo! Don't go messing up my data.”

          Kuroo waved him off easily. “Relax. Hey, Ken. Wanna clear a level for me? I can't get this one song.”

          “Sure. What difficulty?”

          “Expert. It's one of those B-sides, you know. Really annoying.”

          Kenma nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, I know.”

Kuroo worked through the menus easily. He picked from one of several friend options ( _'Taketora's friends with a 100 rank? Whoa.'_ ) and pulled up the teams. He hummed slightly as he swiped left and right. Kenma made himself comfortable, cracking his fingers and stretching out his arms. Inuoka grinned and crossed his arms.

          “Ooh, he's getting serious, huh?”

          “I'm just stretching,” the setter dismissed.

He stared down at the team lineup, and Kuroo presented the tablet once again in a flourishing hand movement. Kenma yawned before tapping on the screen. He righted himself just in time to catch the first rhythm ring. The bouncy music and sound of chimes filled the screen. Kenma's fingers danced over the screen. His eyes never leaving one spot on the tablet. His lips twitched in defiance as he tried to fight off another yawn. Kuroo lifted his head, watching his friend make a strange expression. Kenma just barely caught a ring, getting a GREAT instead of a PERFECT.

He adjusted himself slightly, trying to flex his legs in his position. Usually, it wouldn't be a problem, but the screen orientation flipped around, turning the other way. Kenma's eyes widened, and the other Nekoma students jerked up into a sitting position. Kuroo, acting quickly, caught the couple of rings that passed him by. He got one BAD and a couple of GOODs. The combo was gone, but Kenma's score was in the A rank. Still, it was a little upsetting. He took advantage of a pause to hurriedly tip the screen towards the setter. The faux blond's widened eyes hadn't relaxed. He stared at the screen in silent shock, fingers once again catching up with the rings. Nozomi flashed across the screen, giving a point boost, and Maki joined her with a stamina replishment. When the song ended, Kenma and Kuroo both sighed out. Kenma leaned back with his legs still crossed, closing his eyes as he relaxed on his back.

The other students walked over, but Inuoka was the one to lean over the shorter male.

          “Nn, Kenma! That was amazing. How'd you do that?”

          “I can catch rings pretty well in Hard and Expert modes,” Kenma explained. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. “But I'm really bad at Easy mode. It's too slow for me and throws off my expectations.”

Morisuke slid over to Kuroo, leaning against the Captain.

          “Harder songs drain more of your LP though, right?”

          Kuroo made a noise of interest, tipping his head slightly. “Aah? What's this? I didn't know you played too, Morisuke.”

          The libero laughed and shrugged up his shoulders. “You know! It's really strange. It's not a game that I would ordinarily get into, if I decide to play games at all. But I really ended up liking this one.”

          Taketora grinned, leaning down and clapping his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. “It's because of the cute girls, huh?”

          Morisuke blushed. “W-what?! No! I mean, I wasn't thinking—”

Shouhei sat down on the futons, knees drawn up as he silently watched his teammates. Morisuke turned towards the spiker.

          “Hey, do you play too, Shouhei?”

          The wide eyed male closed his eyes, shaking his head.

          “Do you want to play?”

          He opened his eyes, nodding slowly.

Morisuke turned towards Kuroo and stuck out his hand. The captain easily handed the tablet over. The libero adjusted himself to face his teammate.

          “Here. I'll show you the basics. It's pretty simple.”

He turned the tablet so it was facing Shouhei. He decided to play upside down. The others, save Kenma, moved closer to him, watching him play. Lev kicked his feet idly, toes touching down on the futons.

          “Huuuh? Morisuke, you can play games upside down?”

          The libero grinned, bringing up a finger to his lips. “Shh, it's my talent.”

          “It's a pretty worthless talent, you know,” Taketora teased, patting his friend on the back.

          Morisuke pouted. “Hey now. Don't be nasty.”

Shouhei sat typically quiet, keeping his gaze focused on the screen. Morisuke cleared his throat, muttering “Anyway” as he turned his attention back to the game. Kenma tipped his head to the right, staring at the backs of his teammates. He stretched out his legs slowly. His feet bumping into Lev, who was stretched out beside Kuroo. Instead of protesting or acknowledging it, Lev just brought up both his legs, feet folding over each other.

Kenma sighed though his nose and sat up, crawling over to the group. He came beside Kuroo and leaned his cheek against his captain's shoulder. Kuroo's lips quirked up in the right corner, but he didn't bring any attention to it. He glanced down to Kenma very briefly from the corner of his eyes. Flicking his head back up, he watched as Morisuke played through a song upside down. He ended up getting a GOOD right at the end of his combo and doubled over, forehead hovering over the tablet. Shouhei brought up a hand and pet the libero on the head. Morisuke softly muttered his thanks.

The door slid open, and Nobuyuki walked in, a towel around his shoulders and a juice box in his right hand. He blinked, staring at the huddle of students surrounded an electronic tablet. Shibayama followed after when the vice captain decided to enter. Nobuyuki spoke up.

          “Hey, what're you guys doing?”

          “Practicing,” Kuroo stated. “We're working on our hand-eye coordination.”

          “Whaaat?” Taketora groaned, rocking back on his ass, hands on his knees. “This was training?”

          The captain chuckled. “What, you thought I was screwing around?”

          “I wouldn't put it past you,” Nobuyuki grumbled, hitting Kuroo on the head with his towel. He stared down at the game on the screen. “You guys should probably sit in a line and pair off, play this game like that.”

         “But there's nine of us,” Shibayama stated, scratching his cheek. “Who's gonna sit out?”

         “I'll do it." Nobuyuki lifted up a hand. "I'm tired from practice.”

          “Tired? You just took a bath. You should have all the energy in the _world_ ,” Kuroo replied, leaning back against one hand.

Nobuyuki twisted his towel around his hand and then thrust it forward, tossing the towel on Kuroo's face. He smiled a bit in his success before walking to the end of the futons.

          “Yeah, it's _because_ I took a bath that I have no energy at all. Besides, I don't play rhythm games. I never know where to concentrate – makes my head hurt.”

          “Sound like an old man,” Kuroo commented softly to himself, pulling the towel down.

Kenma reached up and pat his friend on the forehead. Just a soft smack on the forehead with three fingers, his pinky and thumb slightly stuck out. He pulled up into a standing position. and the others soon followed. They all sat down comfortably on the futons. Kuroo tossed the towel back to Nobuyuki, who caught it from his reclined state. The captain tipped his head down towards the end of the line.

          “Any rules?”

          “You can't use the same team consecutively,” Inuoka volunteered, looking pleased with himself.

          “Announce which team you're gonna use,” Taketora tacked on.

          “So we can use the same team every other turn, but not back to back?” Lev repeated. Whether for his understanding or everyone else's was unclear, but it was an easy way to state the facts.

          Kuroo opened out his hands. “Sounds good to me.” He turned his head towards Kenma. “Try to go easy on me.”

The setter just stared at his captain before turning his head away towards Nobuyuki.

          “No promises.”

          “So meeeean, Kenma~”

Shibayama smiled, brows furrowed slightly as he did. He tipped up his head and took in a deep breath through his nose. He passed the tablet down to Lev and Taketora at the end.

          “Choose your team,” he announced, “and then it's game start!”

          “You seem really into this,” Taketora teased.

          “Yeah, and you just got here,” Lev added, smile wide.

          Shibayuki pressed a hand to his face. “Guys, hush. Let me have my moment.” He pointed to the tablet, silently crestfallen. He waved hid hand dismissively. “Anyway, just let us know what team you're on, and then feel free to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://abysmaldismissal.tumblr.com/post/119429075111/). It's ass o'clock in the morning, and I had an interesting idea. There might be many faults here, especially with the characters and game. Correct me if anything's too off.


End file.
